A Rapid Intervention Crew (RIC) is attached to each firefighting unit dealing with a fire incident. While other personnel are fighting the fire, this team stays on the side waiting in case somebody needs to be rescued. If any firefighter or group asks for help or does not answer when called, the RIC enter the action and proceed to the rescue operation. First, they have to find out the location of the firefighters to be rescued, then they proceed with the rescue. The procedure currently in use requires that RIC proceed first to the last known location of the firefighters in need, from where they start searching. Because of heat, low visibility and other factors, the firefighters may become confused and could report incorrect positions. In such cases the search may be conducted in inappropriate places delaying the rescue process, sometimes with fatal consequence.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.